Awake
by Anonymity Suspect 386-21B
Summary: Persona 3 A little spin on what happens after Episode Aegis. Min x Aeg WARNING: Fluffaflufflefluffyness


A/N: So I kinda spent a week straight playing persona 3 and well…DAMN IT I had to right something!

Now, for anyone who has only finished Persona 3 and don't know what happens after the story, basically our hero sacrificed his being in order to stop the coming of Nyx. I'm gonna screw with that but I wanted you all to know what happened.

Oh yea, I don be own'n no Persona tree, kay?

Awake

He hadn't woken up, so she died on the inside. She hated that feeling, hopelessness they called it. She couldn't do anything, and it tore at her every second of every day. He had been her purpose, her only reason for living, but now she was unable to stand by his side. Aegis had found what it meant to live, but it left just as soon as it had come.

And she knew why to, but that only made it worse. He was protecting her, protecting the world, but that kept him from her and her from him. She couldn't help him, and that was what hurt her the most. Not the absence of his presence, or the loss of his voice, or even knowledge that his face was lost to her eyes for the rest of eternity, but the fact that she had failed him utterly and completely. She had promised to stay with him, but she could not. She had sworn to protect him, but she could not. She had vowed to support him, but she could not.

"Aegis? " The voice of Yamagishi Fuuka drifted into her room. "We're leaving for the hospital now. Are you ready?" Aegis rose from her chair and headed towards the door. She'd see him again today, and she knew it would hurt. But still, she had to go to him or she would probably break down. Emotions were still knew for her, so she was not well equipped to handle the severe emotions that accompanied a prolong absence from him.

"Sorry about making you all wait." Aegis replied as she open the door

"It's no problem. Visiting hours don't start for a little while longer." Fuuka was always a peace maker, never one to start an argument.

"Thank you." They headed down stairs to the waiting crowed in the lounge. At their approach, Junpei called out to them.

"Hey, let's get going. Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai said they'd meet us there." With that, he bolted for the door and wrenched it open. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" Chidori giggled a bit at his antics and started towards the door. Though she had lost all of her memories of Junpei, it seemed that Chidori couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

'I guess some people are just made for each other.' Thought Aegis as she and Fuuka made their way down the stairs and out the door. Though emotions were still knew to Aegis, she was a very quick learner, and was picking upon some of the finer points of the human psyche. However, there was one particular emotion that she found very hard to puzzle out, and it was only through Junpei's interactions with Chidori that she was able to start understanding the thing called "love". She knew thatithad todo with attraction and sacrifice and a number of other things as well. But still there was something that she just wasn't getting and it frustrated her to no end at her inability to grasp it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the hospital didn't take very long and they were at the front desk within the hour. They all knew where the room was but out of courtesy they let the nurse show them the way. She was a very accommodating person, but convincing her to let Koromaru into Minato's room had taken some doing. In the end, Ken had broken down into tears and had said that "Onii-chan has always loved little Koro, and maybe if he's there he'll…" then Ken had broken down into sobs and the nurse had immediately let Koromaru in. However, the instant the nurse's back was turn Ken looked at us with the most mischievous smile in the world gracing his face. Junpei had laughed so hard that a passing doctor was almost sure he was chocking.

They reached Minato's room and were told that Mitsuru and Akihiko had already gone in. They waited until they had come out and then started going entering in small groups of two and three. Hospitals always had this weird thing about large visiting groups, so they decided to avoid confrontation by splitting up. Aegis always went in last and alone. She had found that it helped better if she was with him alone, and the others didn't really mind it. She _did_ always take a long time so the others usually went home ahead of her.

"Hey Aegis," Yukari said as she and Fuuka left the room, "We'll see you back at the dorm, 'kay?" Aegis nodded and watched Fuuka and Yukari walk back towards the front entrance. Minato meant a lot to Yukari, and the sad look on her face as she left the room had been a testament to that.

The room was very quite when she entered, and the peace within the room calmed her a great deal. She took a seat by his bedside and looked at him. He was… well, she couldn't really describe what he was. He looked so calm and peaceful, his steady breathing and the beat of his heart creating a living song that was both frightening and beautiful to listen to, beautiful for it stood as a reminder that he has still there and alive, frightening for, at the drop of a dime, the song could come to an abrupt halt, and that scared Aegis more than anything ever had.

His face has framed by his shoulder length blue hair, and though they were closed, Aegis could easily see his grey eyes, which seemed to see into the center of everything and everyone with a single glance. It was painful to look at him, and tears began to fall down her face. She tried hold them back, but failed miserably. She wouldn't let herself cry out loud so it was in silence that the tears ran as sparkling rivers down her cheeks.

'If he were here he'd tell me not to cry. He'd make everything better. He'd-' but her thinking was cut short by a hand brushing away her tears.

"Don't worry Aegis, everything will be alright." She jerked her head up in surprise and there he was, his eyes open and his hand reaching up to her. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and, without thinking, she flung herself upon him and began sobbing into his chest.

"But how? You're supposed to be gone! Tell me you're here for good! If you we're to go again I'd…" She couldn't bring herself to finishing that sentence. She couldn't let that happen! No, she wouldn't let that happen! If he were to leave again it would destroy her.

"I'm here for good Aegis."He replied as he wrapped his comforting arms around her. "I won't leave be leaving for a good long while." He started to push himself up."Come on, I want to explain what happened to everyone." Aegis looked up at his face, looking once again after such a long time into those eyes. Her body moved of its own accord and suddenly the distance between them was nonexistent. His lips were unbelievably soft and for an instant, everything in the world stopped for Aegis. He was surprised at first, she could tell, but he began to return the kiss after a few seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, an eternity which Aegis enjoyed more than anything else she could remember, they pulled back from each other. They were both breathing heavily and Aegis leaned her head against Minato's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so.

"On second thought," Minato said as he gently wrapped his arms around Aegis once more "I think tomorrow is better, don't you?"Aegis smiled softly and nodded into Minato's shoulder.

_"Ring ring! Ring __ring__Ri__-__"_ The telephone was quickly picked up by Yukari. It was starting to get late and Aegis still hadn't returned. It wasn't that uncommon for her to stay until visiting hours ended, but still..

"Yes?"

"Hello. Is this the residence of one Aegis… well that's strange, no last name. Well, is this Aegis's home?"

"It is. Is something wrong?" Now she was allowed to worry. What had happened? Surely Aegis was alright. Wasn't she? Shaking such thoughts out of her head, Yukari pressed her ear to the phone.

"Don't worry everything is alright. We just need someone to come and pick her up. She seems to have fallen asleep and visiting hours are about to conclude."

"Oh alright. We'll be right over. Thank you. Bye."

"Waz up?" Junpei asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading. Chidori had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he was trying to move around as little as possible.

"Aegis fell asleep at the hospital and they want us to pick her up."

"Seriously? Aw man." Word quickly spread through the dorm and they set out. Most were a little drowsy, but that was to be expected. Fuuka had to continually keep herself from falling asleep. She'd never really been a night person, preferring the light of the sun to that of the moon.

When they finally arrived at the hospital the same nurse from earlier greeted them.

"We're sorry to trouble you, but we just didn't have the heart to wake her." Puzzled at her words, the group followed. Ken had already fallen asleep with Koromaru curled at the foot of his bed so there was no incident as they made their way to Minato's room. However, when they moved into the room they were all treated to quite the shock. Minato was now propped up into a sitting positon, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Aegis.

"But wait, if he's like that then that must mean…!" everyone's eyes widened at Akihiko's comment. Once the initial shock wore off, they all tried to decide what to do.

"What should we do? I mean, Minato must have gotten better, but…well…" Fukka's voice trailed off.

"I want to know what happened. I think we should wake them." Yukari's voice seemed to have a slight edge to it, as if there was something going on that she didn't like

"Is that all together wise? I think we should check with the doctors to see what happened." Mitsuru was trying to hide her anxiety, and it seemed to be working. Only one person seemed to take her comment as anything other than the business trained words that she spoke. Then again, she never really could fool him.

"You know what? I'm not even a little surprised. The first thing he does when he wakes up is hit it off. Man, what a-Ouch!" Junpei was silenced by a punch in the arm, courtesy of Chidori.

"Leave them be." All heads turned towards Akihiko, whose hand was already reaching for the door. Everyone seemed about to respond when he spoke once more. "I'll go talk to the doctors about letting Aegis stay overnight. Believe me when I say that waking them up would be just short of criminal."

Junpei looked down at Chidori who seemed just about ready to fall asleep standing up, a strange expression on his face. "Yeah," Junpei agreed as he led Chidori towards the door, "You're right senpai. We'll hear about it tomorrow."

One by one everyone else filed out until only Yukari was left. She looked at the sleeping pair, envy clear upon her face. She rested her gaze upon the sleeping Minato, studying his features, not unlike a previous visitor. She sighed and headed towards the door. As she left, the ghostly whisper of her last words floated through the room.

"You're one lucky girl Aegis. G'night."

A/N- Oh yummy delicious! I had some fun writing that. I was REALLY sad after the ending of P3 and this made me feel a little better. Reviews would be nice, and I won't mind flames much, but this was really a story for me :P sry bout bein selfish.


End file.
